1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held geometric toy that is strung together with elastic loops and held in folded condition magnetically.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is always a need for a new toy, particularly one that has dual possibilities of being a building toy and a puzzle. Ideally, the puzzle should be simple enough for a child to solve some aspects of it, yet with enough advanced possibilities that it is challenging for an adult. Rubik's Cube.RTM. is an example of a toy that fills most of these requirements except that it is not a building toy. The patterns on the faces can be changed but the cube cannot be transformed into other shapes. In addition, Rubik's Cube is passe and there is a continuing need for unexplored toys.